Batman: Year One (2018 Reboot)
Batman: The Caped Crusader is the first of 3 films leading up to the events of Man of Steel: Shadow of the Bat and Justice league. the premise is based solely on Batman: Year One, only adding in origins of Batman and the Joker. Plot: At age 8, Bruce Wayne's parents are murdered. At age 13, he travels around the world to train in martial arts. He also worked to peak physical form. He returned to Gotham in 2009 at age 25, able to bench press 800 pounds, have outstanding reflexes, and have knowledge of over 100 martial arts, as well as 12 master degrees in science, manhunting, and strategy. Upon Bruce's return, Gotham is heavily corrupted, ruled by the underworld led by The Penguin, and the corrupt police force is doing nothing about it. On a surveillance mission to the seedy East End, a disguised Bruce is propositioned by teenage prostitute Holly Robinson. He is reluctantly drawn into a brawl with her violent pimp and is attacked by several prostitutes, including dominatrix Selina Kyle. Two police officers shoot and take him in their squad car, but a dazed and bleeding Bruce breaks his handcuffs and causes a crash, dragging the police to a safe distance before fleeing. He reaches Wayne Manor barely alive and sits before his father’s bust, requesting guidance in his war on crime. A bat crashes through a window and settles on the bust, giving him the inspiration to become a bat. Lieutenant James Gordon, now a new cop in town, soon works to rid corruption from the force, but, on orders from Commissioner Gillian Loeb, several officers attack him, including his partner Flass, who personally threatens Gordon’s pregnant wife. In revenge, the recovering Gordon tracks Flass down, and beats and humiliates him. Bruce manages to make a custom-made flexible suit stronger than Kevlar, and a bulletproof cowl that has earpieces like a bat, and uses WayneTech to help him improve the various gadgets he brought with him overseas (grapple gun, smoke pellets, and collapsible shurikens). He also obtains some new WayneTech weapons, including a sonic gun, bolas, a taser, lock-picks, tracking devices, thermal binoculars, remote-detonated explosives, and a gas mask attachment. As Gordon becomes a minor celebrity for several brave acts, Batman strikes for the first time in April, attacking a group of thieves. Batman, after a month of striking fear into the hearts of criminals, infiltrates the GCPD to hack into the national criminal database. In the GCPD, after stopping a prison break caused by corrupt SWAT officers, Batman discovers that Commissioner Loeb is working with all of the major crime bosses in Gotham. He gets word of a planned dinner party which will all be attended by Gotham's Crime bosses. Batman interrupts a dinner party attended by many of Gotham’s crime bosses to announce his intention to bring them to justice, including Roman "Black Mask" Sionis, Alberto Falcone, Lew Moxon, Rupert Thorne, Jefferson Skeevers, the leader of the Sullivan Family, Tony Zucco, and head of the mob, Oswald "The Penguin" Cobblepot. After Batman puts all of them except Cobblepot and Sionis (who escaped) into custody, Loeb orders Gordon to bring him in by any means necessary. As Gordon tries in vain to catch him, Batman attacks Cobblepot, tying him up in his bed after dumping his car in the river, further infuriating the mob boss. Assistant district attorney Harvey Dent becomes Batman’s first ally, while Detective Sarah Essen and Gordon, after Essen suggested Bruce Wayne as a Batman suspect, witness Batman save an old woman from a runaway truck. Essen holds Batman at gunpoint while Gordon is momentarily dazed, but Batman disarms her and flees to an abandoned building. Claiming the building has been scheduled for demolition, Loeb orders a bomb dropped on it, forcing Batman into the fortified basement. A trigger-happy SWAT team led by the corrupt Branden is sent in, whom Batman attempts to trap in the basement. They soon escape and, after tranquilizing Branden, Batman dodges as the rest open fire, barely managing to survive after two bullet wounds. Enraged as the team’s carelessly fired bullets injure several people outside, Batman beats the team into submission and flees amid the chaos. Selina Kyle, after witnessing him in action, dons a costume of her own to begin a life of crime. Gordon has a brief affair with Essen, while Batman intimidates a mob drug dealer for information. The dealer comes to Gordon to testify against Flass, who is brought up on charges. Upset with Gordon's exploits, Loeb blackmails Gordon against pressing charges with proof of his affair. Later, Batman fights a mysterious man disguised as "the red hood", along with the other mobsters with him that are robbing a power plant for the mob. He accidentally throws him into an acid tank. Batman discovers the name of the man, Jack White, and that this crime happened because this man's wife was murdered by Penguin, and was forced to dress up as the red hood, an old criminal myth. Jack emerges out of the acid tank, and takes off his mask, revealing to be the Joker. After bringing Barbara with him to interview Bruce Wayne, investigating his connection to Batman, Gordon confesses the affair to her. Batman sneaks into Penguin’s manor, overhearing a plan against Gordon, but is interrupted when Selina Kyle, hoping to build a reputation after her robberies were pinned on Batman, attacks Penguin, Black Mask, and their bodyguards, aided from afar by Batman. Identifying Cobblepot’s plan as the morning comes, the Batman leaves to help. While leaving home, Gordon spots a motorcyclist enter his garage. Suspicious, Gordon enters to see Roman “Black Mask" Sionis and his thugs holding his family hostage. Gordon decisively shoots the thugs and chases Black Mask, who has fled with the baby. The mysterious motorcyclist, now revealed to the reader as Batman, rushes out to chase Black Mask. Gordon blows out Roman's car tire on a bridge and the two fight hand-to-hand, with Gordon losing his glasses, before Sionis and James Gordon Junior fall over the side. Bruce leaps over the railing and saves the baby, while Black Mask falls into the river, then getting arrested. Gordon realizes that he is standing before Batman, but says that he is "practically blind without glasses," and lets Bruce go. Flass turns on Loeb, supplying Dent with evidence and testimony, and Loeb resigns. Gordon is promoted to captain and stands on the rooftop waiting to meet Batman to discuss somebody called The Joker, who is plotting to poison the reservoir. Cast: Batman- Ben Affleck Selina Kyle- Mila Kunis The Penguin- Patton Olswatt Harvey Dent- Timothy Olyphant Red Hood (Joker) (Uncredited)- James Franco Roman Sionis- Daniel Craig Category:Movies